The Chronicles of Bove
The Chronicles of Bove Characters BOVE- Bove is a young man trying to live a cozy if not idyllic life but has to deal with the shenanigans of his GEO crew friends. Bove is our main character and is pleasant to talk to, never in the extremes Matt- Matt is a computer genius who lives with Bove. Matt is way interested in football and trys to get bove to act manlier. Mattie boi is widely associated with mr Levine do to being Mr levines most senior employee Brian- is Bove and Matts landlord also in the GEO Crew. He is the owner of Brians spaghetti palace and also worked in the information department. He has a daughter named Rosa he frequently tries marrying off to Bove. GEO- GEO the undisputed leader of the GEO Crew is frequently getting in trouble with officer Fillmore. GEO works as a jack of all trades handy man. GEOs eccentricity is often fueled by his notorious holy blood and athletics. Adrian- goes to the same college as Bove and Matt. He's in the GEO crew too. Adrian works as a drag racer who sleeps through college. Him and GEO are often pit in the same situation from their antics Officer Fillmore- Determined officer of the law who ultimately wants control of the whole city frequently fights with GEO and Adrian and has a assistant who teaches at Boves college at a reasonably young age whos ready and willing to persuade him. As a result Officer Fillmore is always funding himself into Boves life whether they like it or not. PLANKTON!!!!- stupid bum who's too lazy to work. Unattractive and obese and also antagonistic to the GEO crew. Planktons really jealous of the GEO Crew and frankly wants to be apart of the GEO Crew himself but loses this chance more often then not out of not beng able to admit it and overall jealousy. Episode 1 of the Bove Chronicles: Boves Base Boves is sleeping in his bunk bed with Mattie boi when he gets hears a hard shot on the door by officer Fillmore, Bove tired and unwilling reluctantly opens the door. Officer Fillmore gos crazy and Bove asks whats going on officer Fillmore screams in spit, "Ive heard rumors that the biggest rebel rouser around and a couple big drag racers are using this place for refuge" Bove and Mattie Boi are handcuffed until Officer Fillmore gets jumped by GEO, Adrian and Nick whos aspiring to be like Bruce Lee. Officer Fillmore is steaming mad promising vengeance as he runs away. The next day. Boves professoressa Ingrid, tries coming close to Bove and asks him if he knows some "far out friends." Bove on a steady pursuit of a high grade spills his guts out for 50 extra points on a test. Bove warns GEO and friends about her but GEO assumes she just wants a date. Before more assumptions can be made the bell rings. GEO and friends hide, Bove answers. Ingrid asks Bove if she can have dinner with him. Bove awkwardly accepts and they go to Brians spaghetti palace. Brian is theyre waiter; Brian however freaks out when he comes to the fake realization that Boves dating someone whos not his daughter. Brian smashes the table Bove and Ingrid are eating on with a sledgehammer and Brian screams"come back when you give my daughter a ring" Ingrid gives up realizing Bove has too many crazy friends. Category:Episodes